A package of Love
by MaritaMtzC
Summary: An O/S for my friend Anhanninen s bday :D Edward and Bella met when he was shipping a care package for his parents... so what s with the mistery package Bella received today?


_**A/N**_

** A HUGE thank you to KelleyRachelle for being my beta for this story! you rock bb!**

_**A Package of Love.**_

I heard the door open and your steps as you were getting closer to me. I greeted you with a hug and a peck on the lips and told you, "This package came for you today," showing you the one that was on the kitchen island.

You took it and started looking for the address and the name of the person who sent it. "Who was it? Did it just get here? It doesn´t have any information, do you think I should open it?" You were very suspicious of the package. "You know what? I don´t think I will open it, maybe it is something dangerous."

I didn´t know what to tell you without sounding suspicious so I just looked at you and said, "Bella love, I think you should open it. After September 11th every package that looks suspicious gets checked, right?"

You started thinking and then you said "Yes, I will, after we have dinner."

I breathed again and told you to get comfortable while I brought dinner to the table.

We ate in comfortable silence and then we started talking about our day. Thankfully it was my free day after being on a 72 hour shift at the hospital. I was so grateful to have this day free, especially because it was an important day for both of us. It was the third anniversary since the day we actually met in UPS after I forgot my keys when I dropped a package to ship to my parents. I remember that day as if it was yesterday. I wasn´t looking for someone but then, when I started talking to you I felt like I needed to get to know you better, like you were the piece that was missing in my life.

…_..Three Years ago_…..

_Just as I am reaching my car I realize that I don´t have my keys with me. "Damn it! Where did I leave them?" _

_Then I remember I just went to UPS to drop a package for my parents and that I must have left them over there. Before going inside I see someone that wasn´t there when I first got in, you are checking your phone I think, so don´t realize I am looking at you, more like drooling over you as my sister would have said. You are a cute brunette, really petite. You look adorable in your uniform aaaaand you just smiled at me, blushing a little. Oh, I see you totally saw me checking you out. _

_I approach you, smiling and just when I am going to say hi someone yells, "Bella the hot doctor I was talking to you about left his keys, maybe you should call him to let him know, that way you can see by yourself how hot he is." _

_We hear that and turn to see each other´s reaction, and then we start laughing hysterically You put your finger in my mouth telling me to shut up and listen. I wonder what you are going to say now. You just check me out from head to toe and holler back at the guy, "Hey Roger, is he like super tall, messy hair, beautiful green eyes and very handsome?" You proceed to wink at me, waiting for the response of the now silent Roger. Then you add, "because he totally came back for the keys like five minutes ago," and start laughing again. _

_After saying that, you leave me waiting there and go to a small office. When you come back you have my keys in your hand and just tell me, "When I arrived this morning he told me that a very handsome doctor left like five minutes ago before I got here and I thought that he was exaggerating." Then you blushed and didn´t say anything else. _

_Seeing you blushing while talking about me gives me the courage I need so I ask you out, but before we can talk more, I get paged and need to leave, not without exchanging phone numbers with you. Just before I leave I turn around and tell you, "I guess destiny wanted me to leave the keys in here so I could come back and meet you. Talk to you soon, Bella." _

…

After our first date we became inseparable. We were together all the time we didn´t have work to do or places to go by ourselves, and after dating for two years, we decided to move together because after all, we barely spent the night separated. So that´s what it brought me here, on the third anniversary of the day we first met. I had plans for us baby. I actually asked Roger to help me with this. Now all I had to do was convince you to open the damn package without sounding too anxious or nervous.

When we finished dinner we cleaned the table, did the dishes and cuddled on our couch while we decided what movie we were watching tonight. This was part of our routine. To some people we could be a boring couple, but in reality we were just two people who enjoyed spending time at home instead of clubbing or drinking at some bar. While you were looking for a movie or one of your favorite TV shows, I went to the kitchen to get two glasses of wine and the package for you to open. You finally decided on Heroes, and I started teasing you about your love for Milo Ventimiglia.

When the first episode of season one ended you told me, "You know what? I think I am going to open this thing right now because I am getting too curious. But just so you know, if it has a bomb in there, you mister are going to die with me for insisting it was a safe package."

I started chuckling while watching how you were opening it very carefully, and when you looked inside there was only a card that made you cry when you started reading it.

"Dear Bella:

Three years ago I went to UPS to send a package to my parents, a package that brought me the chance to meet you, to get to know you and to fall in love with you. I never thought how much a package could add to my life and now this one is a package of love, one that hopefully will add more to our lives, one that will bring us forever."

When you finished reading, there were tears flowing down your face, and you gasped when you realized I was in front of you on one knee, presenting you a ring and asking you, "Will you marry me?"

You whispered, "Yes," and got down on the floor to be on the same level as me, holding our package, the one that brought us our happily ever after.

THANK U SO MUCH FOR READING GUYS!


End file.
